Wings of Fire: Lost Kingdom
by Blue Moon One
Summary: Earth and Pyrrhia are safe for a short time as Darkstalker and the NRF are defeated. Soon come in aces from Earth/Strangereal and a Russian major rules the Skywings with an iron claw. Tatyana escapes to Himmelwelt to form a massive army. A new horizon is upon Pyrrhia. Features the Aviationwings and the Rotorwings, my fantribe.
1. Prologue

**Beware the dragoness of storms,**

 **As she rides the winds.**

 **Beware her talons as black as her soul,**

 **For they will take damn her to Hell.**

 **Beware her sharp gaze,**

 **As they are not of a sky dragon's.**

 **Beware her blood,**

 **It is not dragon.**

 **Caution for the Dragoness of Storms.**

 **For she will bring Hell to Earth.**

"Die colonel!" Tatyana shouted in much a similar voice to Markov, anguish.

The CFA-44 was falling apart at the seams, the controls reacted poorly, always giving Bishop time to fire bullets into the exposed wires. Tatyana growled, looking back as she swore her life flashed before her eyes. The jet started to spiral into a flat spin.

"Tatyana eject!" Bishop ordered, he didn't want to see her die.

"Nyet I will die if I have to!" She hissed, but the fear overtook her and her small hands immediately went to the ejection handle, pulling and forcing her out of the cockpit.

She stared around as she was falling from the sky, ever so softly through as a parachute forced her to, yet another part of her wanted to die so badly. Just so she could see her mother once again. Tatyana fumbled around for her knife and when she found it she cut the chords, making herself fall close to ten feet before her head hit a piece of concrete debris.

Tatyana awoke in a bright room, her mind flooded with memories of the first time of her stay in a military hospital. She tried to sit up, but she was forced back down by her chest.

"Let me go!" She commanded.

"Jesus you are like your mother," Markov had to laugh from her bedside.

Tatyana looked around, then tried to bury her head in the pillow. "I wanna die fucking damn it."

"That's a new colourful mix of yours," Her father laughed.

She mumbled an incoherent Russian insult at her father, looking at him and then smiling at Markov, "I learned that from papa nobody else."

"Sergei, what was our deal? You do not curse in front of your daughter-"

"It slips, do not blame me she never leaves me alone."

"Stahp accusin' me," Tatyana said, mimicking the American accent the best she could. "God they sound so obnoxious."

"Wow mean much?"

"Hello Captain Asshole," Tatyana giggled.

"Yeah you are real mean, like your father was bad enough kid." Gutierrez pouted, it was more of a fake pout. It made her smile.

"I take my insults from mama. She was real good at them, like it was amazing how-"

"Tanya." Illich scolded.

"Gee sorry papa," The girl rolled her eyes. Then looked around. "Everything is intact right? I kinda want that bionic arm that Venom has." She examined her father's face, "Yeah you are not impressed with me."

"Not true. Slightly irritated."

"I like how we are speaking English. The most complicated language in the world." Tatyana smiled.

"That...whatever disorder she has must be getting worse."

"There's a bird outside." She pointed at the window ledge.

"Now you're doing that on purpose." Guts said.

"Amerikantsy." She smiled.

Those few days were boring, being in a hospital then sent back home-Canada where her father had gotten themselves a home to stay in, along with Markov. Due to the trade of the CFA-44(that the USA hadn't argued for) they had been made Canadian citizens fairly quickly. No pledge was needed, that pledge had been giving up the world's best fighter to the most peaceful nation for research. She was in her bedroom, the stray cat that had wandered around the street was on her chest, purring. Tatyana called her the English word "Kitkat". Her fingers stroked through the tabby fur, head lied back against the pillows on her bed.

"Tanya, come out and be social!" Her father shouted in the Russian language.

"Why?" She queried. "It is such a nice day to relax!"

"Tanya!"

"Coming, papa," Tatyana rolled her eyes, picking up the cat and carrying her out of the room when she walked out.

The cat seemed hesitant, eyes wide likely with fear. Like the cat, Tatyana was very antisocial nowadays, impulsive too with a little bit of hyperactivity. Illich was hesitant with medication, he knew she had it much worse than himself but he had only the inattentiveness of ADD, Tatyana had mixed ADHD, more on the impulsive side. He could control it, Tatyana...not so much. The arguments would get bad, mathematics were Hell for her and anything artistic was very well done. Tatyana stood by her father and nodded to Markov and Krista.

"So, what is my purpose here?" She asked.

"To not lock yourself away with that furry creature," He nodded to the cat.

"But she's so soft! And fluffy! Oh, and...what else was I going to tell you?" She started thinking. She looked at her father. "I do not remember."

"I have told you, that ADHD of her's has gotten worse,"

Tatyana looked back with shock, finally realizing Markov and of course Krista both there, looking at her. "I am a retard."

"No you aren't kiddo," Markov had reached up to ruffle her hair glowing like amber embers with a tint of a spruce wooden brown to them. Tatyana rolled her eyes, sighing then laughing at the touch that felt almost electric to her-Tatyana was much much more sensitive to any physical contact. She bowed her head in a bit of embarrassment, she was more loud and immature than most young Russian girls her age. It didn't help that she had a neurological developmental disorder, it made her act immature for sure but she somewhat knew how to control it.

"Tanya, Krista is going to be driving you to cadets tonight. Have fun little pilot." Major Illich said in Russian. "Go get ready you have an hour and a half before you leave."

"Yes papa," Tatyana dropped the cat on her father and bolted with a flurry of childish giggles from her, closing the door as he audibly cursed in Russian.

She sat on her bed for a moment, then lied down, staring at the ceiling before her vision went dark, and sleep was upon her...


	2. Storm Flier

Tatyana awoke in a flurry of confusion, and she was staring up at a nice blue sky. Her hands felt weirdly cold, and she had to move them around and look at her arm-

Pure, jet black scales, dull black talons with webs and a fluorescent dark ruby red tinge to them that made them shine. Tatyana flung herself upright, staggering to realize she was no longer bipedal but a literal dragon. She took a few steps forward, looking around the prairie around her to see it was something like in those fantasy movies, or maybe like something in Norway. Tatyana looked around, stretching the massive black wings on her back before getting a feel for them, forcing herself into the air. For a fighter pilot, learning to fly wasn't difficult, she banked away from the prairie towards the mountains, watching their jagged shapes get further into view.

Tatyana looked back, laughing as she saw she had a pair of rudders that looked like the vertical stabilizers on a fighter jet and same with the horizontal ones at the edge of her tail. She forced one side in, and she angled her wings to turn swiftly, then with a flick of her tail she sharply turned. The forces that were felt were so damn powerful, and even then her vision became tinted and it reminded her of a visor on their helmets. Tatyana laughed, "I don't know if this is a dream, but for the great motherland do not wake me up!"

She twirled mid air, then came back around, feeling rather amazed at the power behind her wings as she angled them back to cut through the air sharper. Soon, she could feel the forces of gravity pressing against her scales, and she was travelling faster and faster before-

BOOOM.

Tatyana reached past the speed of sound, everything was rushing past her at impossible speed then she flared out her wings to attempted a landing to only fall face first into the ground, digging up dirt. She sat there, shaking herself off, and looked around to wonder exactly where her father was-and with that the anxiety kicked in.

"Papa?" She called, looking around to see nothing.

Around her was just a large, massive land that stretched on forever. Her eagle eye sight made things much worse, with things so sharp and clear...Tatyana bolted into the forest ahead, only to duck down and see dragons crowded around. Two sparkly light coloured dragons that literally radiated cold.

"Tanya!?" A dragon with dark ruby red scales asked to the nothing in the sky, he was pacing around with a slight stagger to his step as he got used to walking.

The dragon was smaller than the rest, but bigger than her and she yelped, "PAPA!?"

It sounded stupid when she leaped out of the bushes to tumble in front of them, sitting there goofily with a happy grin. The massive sleek dragon that she assumed to be her father had quickly and slightly awkwardly walked over to Tatyana, nudging her with his pure black hooked beak. His eyes were a strange pine needle green, reminding her of a murky water and she flinched away. He rested his head on hers, a gesture of affection.

"Oh wow, look at this, so cute is it not?" The adult male Ice dragon said, leaping down from his ledge of rocks to look at Tatyana and smile. He whacked her playfully with his cold wing which she snapped open her maw and shot a short burst of fire.

Markov leaped back, "Hey! Watch it!"

"I did not know I could do that..." She admitted, "It does not feel as hot as I thought."

She cocked her head in deep thought, blinking at Markov's grey sparkly scales that radiated frost with his piercing blue eyes that were just as sharp as spears themselves-Markov was certainly a man who had seen many things during war, Bosnia wasn't a pretty sight. It had gotten so bad that her father was Krista's bodyguard, he had to fire his sidearm only a few times but never had he killed a man up close. Her father's wings wrapped around her tightly, and she tried to shake him away.

"Ek, nyet, do not do that!" She warned, wriggling out from under his wings to sit by Markov. She poked him with a small sharp talon, "You are as cold as Moskova in the winter."

"I am not called an Icewing for anything," The colonel rolled his eyes.

"Oh so what am I? A sub-breed of papa, he and I look alike. I am just...black with weird rudders." Tatyana said, wriggling her tail in the air like a cat.

"That is so cool!" Gutierrez said, leaping down from one of the twigs with his scales shifting to an intrigued purple-yellow. "They look like the ones we have on our jets! Was that you who flew by?"

"Wow captain you are just as bad as my own hellspawn is," Her father said with a nod of his head, then shaking it.

"Yes that was me who flew by," Tatyana said, shaking out her wings-it felt weird to have an extra pair of appendages, heck three pairs plus a tail! It felt strange to say the least. She looked up at her father, jittering a little in her spot. "I broke the sound barrier." She announced.

"Yeah that was twice as loud as a gunshot," Rehl said from her spot beside Bishop, laying there like a cat with her one front claw in front of the other.

To say it, Rehl was pretty, she was a shimmering crimson red with a little darker colouring on the underside of the wings. Her eyes had been bright blue with a little shimmer to her scales like fire, although they didn't seem to burn or catch anything on fire. She looked up at Bishop who had been like her father, just grey in colour with slightly more pointed spines and without the wing membrane at the front of the wings. His talons were also serrated like Markov's, but instead he had almost black eyes. Gutierrez seemed rather not so pleased with the pair, and it made her question.

"How long were you all here?" She asked the group.

"At least two weeks," Krista's voice broke sharply through the silence, she was still seated on the rock and her wings were now splayed out as they caught the sun's rays.

"I just got here-" She said, then shook her head as everything seemed to disassociate and pull herself back into her mind. Tears stung her eyes so she kept her head down. "I'm going for a walk."

Tatyana burst into the air with one swift kick of her wings and soared over them, trying to fight back those tears full of fear, and her father watched with a concerned gaze.

"I'm going after her-"

"Yeah no Ruskie let her go by herself," Gutierrez put a wing out in front of him to stop him from taking to the skies in a heartbeat.

"She does not do that something is wrong!" Illich argued, flaring his wings a little.

"Yeah, did see a few tears," Krista leaped down gracefully from her rock perch, shaking herself and stretching her wings. "Did you not say she was empathic, Sergei?"

"Yes she is, like her mother," The dark red dragon nodded.

"Someone here must be upset and she felt that intensely," The Icewing dragoness said, "I think Guts should follow her, he is the most like her."

"And I am not? I raised her from five to fifteen although she was a hassle." Major Illich said, there was a worrying edge to his voice as he kept looking at the sky.

"Hey, Ruskie we'll be back by sundown, I think she just needs some time to process all of this." The Rainwing was now a bright shade of red-he could never hide his feelings very well but covered it with a 'I just like the colour'.

"Fine," The major didn't bother to argue anymore and let the stubborn Rainwing fly off into the sky to find his daughter.

To which the Rainwing did, only a mile or two out, travelling past the speed of sound and finally landing in a forest area. He followed her, changing his scales to match the area, and landed within the branches-he was light enough to do so. She sat there, staring at a small rock, ears darting back and forth as she listened for any other sound; he had to be careful if he wanted to stay unnoticed. Tatyana whipped around, "I can hear your stupidly loud breathing, Gutierrez." He leaped down, letting his emotions go full force with bright red and black.

"The hell's up with you and Rehl?" She asked.

"She's a little angry with me," Gutierrez said, standing beside her. "You plan on staying here?"

"In this area? Yeah." She nodded, curling up in her spot, hoping that the air force pilot got the message.

The Rainwing curled up beside her. She found him to be like an older brother.

"Why me? I'm scared Gutierrez...everything feels strange...like I'm drowning," Tatyana sounded like she was choking, coughing as her voice wavered.

"You know you should just sleep kiddo, I'll wake you up soon," He said.

Tatyana had done so, but what was brought back had been terrible. Nightmares. She was stuck in an infinite circle of replaying the dream over and over again, where she had ejected from the aircraft. It was terrifying, and when she had awoken she was curled against the dark ruby side of her father. It had been in the middle of the night, the stars shone and Tatyana almost forgot what that looked like-all the light in the world ruined that for her. She stared up at the starry night sky, and there visible were all their constellations, little shapes made of stars; Tatyana smiled.

She wriggled out from her father's tight grasp of her, and sat there in the camp. Tatyana jumped into the sky, wondering where is was she could fly to. From her view she could slightly see an entire plains full of sand and a stronghold there in the middle of it. Tatyana looked back down at the group, wondering if she would let her curiosity get the worst of her or stay back and let it tear her apart limb by limb. She chose to fly off, but a part of her sensed eyes on her.

"Tanya, get down here," Markov had spoken sternly. "With your ability to not listen I am sure you would-"

"You sound like papa, I cannot have fun half the time because that helicopter father is around," She spat, it was an insult, sure.

"Call your father that again and I will personally make sure you are grounded," The Ice dragon said, flapping his silver wings a little.

She wouldn't give up, so she dove into a spiral then darted back up, ignoring Markov's frustrated yelling as she laughed into the night. She was fifteen! It was easy to handle this on her own! Tatyana looked back, cursing as a few shapes all in an eerie military way had risen into the air. Warwolf One, her father and Markov had been chasing after her. Tatyana laughed at that too, trying to get more momentum through the air to propel herself along. Not before long she had broken that wonderful sound barrier, causing a large rattling boom to echo along the land, and a screech as her body darted along the sky. They were long gone then. Tatyana had touched the cold sands in less than a minute after going supersonic, it wasn't as graceful since she hadn't expected it to be so cold.

Tatyana bolted across the sand and only in a few minutes had something accurately dive bombed on her, and picking her back up into the sky.

"Hey!" She protested in Russian to which the dragon(her father) replied back rather miserably in the same language.

"Hush before you are in more trouble than this was worth."

Tatyana snorted and tried twisting, but Markov had been there to help and catch her if she escaped. "I hate all of you." Her glare was directed at Markov.

She twisted around again, then dropped from his grasp, gliding down to the cold ground below her. She sat there, unmoving since she didn't want to go back there-she felt so out of place since everyone had been much much older than her, Tatyana wanted to find others around her age. The sky dragon landed there in front of her, glaring down at his misbehaving daughter who did nothing but glare back. "I am going out there." She pointed to the sands. "I'll return soon, I'm curious."

"No, not without one of us," Illich growled. "You do not leave do you understand me?"

"Nyet," Tatyana shook her head, then started off into the desert, ignoring his muttered Russian curses.

It was funny to see him get so angry, but she knew better than to anger her father who of course had been a part of a plot that succeeded in attempting to bomb the USA...just a little over the White House. Tatyana stopped in her tracks. "Father if I were to go to one of the dragon civilisations and they saw the two of us what would they think?"

"That you are a hybrid, nothing more," Her father landed. "I will go with you."

"Fine," The teenager spat, shaking her head and allowed the Sky dragon to follow her through the desert.

It was bad, it was so so bad, Tatyana didn't look like any of the several dragons they saw coasting the night sky. Out of place rudders and webs between her talons. What if she was an old breed of Sky dragon? One that lived out on the coasts and that streaked high and fast over the sky? To her surprise, she found out much much more about this world. Maybe everything hadn't been so safe as it was hailed to be.

Tatyana jumped up on the little small city's walls, perched there like a cat with her father who had followed. "See." She said. "I do not look like any of them!"

"Be quiet!" He hissed in Russian, whacking her with his wing, then tore her from the wall to hide in the sand. "Someone was there."

"Where?" She asked, suddenly fired up to do something utterly stupid.

"No time," With her he leaped away from the doorway, buried fully in the sand.

Note: Since I'm updating this story from my phone I'm so so sorry if it's bunched together.


	3. Little Girl

Tatyana coughed at the sand in her mouth, trying to get out of the sand but it was almost impossible as he kept her down. He hissed at her, then stare back at the entrance, slowly getting up out of the sand and there a black dragon had been. The dragon stared at her, purple eyes now staring at her father as he leaped with his wings outstretched and talons slicing through the throat. Tatyana jumped, leaping to her father.

"That was totally unnecessary!" She protested with a frantic flap of her wings.

"He could have killed you!" Her father snapped.

"I highly doubt it," The Russian dragoness rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go in."

She ducked through the entrance as the dead dragon was hidden in the sand, and her father had bolted after her, looking down at his talons. "Paint." He muttered to her.

"You don't even like that stuff," She once again rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me, Tanechka, we need to keep us from getting hurt here," He scolded in Russian.

He looked forward again to see some sea looking dragon land in front of them, and they bolted frantically. Her father chuckled a little, "These dragons are so flighty."

"Looks like something happened, come on!" She bolted down the small alley he had bolted through then stopped, raising her wing slightly to stop her father from venturing further.

"Did you see it? There were those dragons! A grey Skywing with those wings on his tail! He had blue on his wings and those smaller wings too!" The dragon shouted.

"Silence!" Another voice hissed like a snake. "What you saw were those Aviationwings. They will kill you if you step a foot into their territory."

"So that's it," Illich whispered, staring at her tail. "It makes sense." He took her up through the canopies and into the air.

"Cipher, that had to be Cipher," Tatyana said in surprise. "The Demon Lord is here." Her voice went quieter. "I have to go find him!"

She darted off into the air, leaving Sergei confused with what had happened. Why the hell would an Ace like Cipher even bother to travel around here? In dragon form too, it didn't make much sense but nothing ever did make sense to him. He flew beside her, knowing fully well that her reason for slow flight was so her father could keep up with her. She went down, then banked away to fly back to camp.

"Are you not flying to find Cipher or has my little annoyed teenager changed her mind?" He asked her.

"Sun will be up, papa. And I'm tired so I am sleeping." She protested. "I can feel it, like the sun will rise soon."

"Agreed," Major Illich replied, soon joining her into a steep dive to land on the ground that seemed rather cool on his talons.

Tatyana nestled herself into her father's warm wing, looking up at the sky that was starting to brighten and huffed. "I hate this."

"You hate everything," The Russian major said in a tone that sounded slightly mocking.

"I'm a teenager," And with that she slunk right back into the cover of his wing.

Things had gotten much much more silent, dragons all had fallen asleep. She lied there, trying to sleep in the cold grass. The warmth radiating from Illich kept her warm, and the fact his body and curled up form allowed more darkness for her had been nice. She started to awaken to the sounds of rain pattering on her father's wing, and when she fully opened her eyes she had seen him somehow sleeping through it. Tatyana nudged him, awakening the major from his sleep and he stared around.

"Raining," He muttered in Russian. "Great."

"Do not move!" The smaller dark dragon yelped, but he still did and she bolted for cover under the canopies. It didn't help and she roared at them. "I HATE THIS!"

"You are as moody as your mother," Her father laughed, using his claws to make a small pool of water and dash as her with.

Tatyana screamed, literal screamed which woke everyone up as Illich threw the cold water at her. She leaped over him, hating that her wings felt so heavy. She landed behind him, slipping on the grass right into Rehl who had helped her back up. Tatyana pouted under the American major's wing, giving her father a pair of sad eyes. "Papa tried to kill me!"

"With water!" He protested, stomping his claws on the ground.

She mocked him which got her a rather sharp slap across the snout with Markov's long Icewing tail as he leaped over to join his friend. Markov rose his wings up as Tatyana pouted, running her claw over her snout to make sure it hadn't been bleeding. Rehl angled her head around to take a look as well and used her talon to wipe something away. It had been red. Tatyana walked out from under the major's wing and went around one of the rocks to lie down and pout away from the others who seemed rather overjoyed to ignore her presence.

She curled around herself, hating that she was there. She should have…left. It made her wonder if she could slip away unnoticed, so she tried to, keeping herself low until she went into the forest. A part of her couldn't stray far, it tugged at her heart, at her chest and made her feel bad. But still, she kept going on through the forest. She heard her father curse, and look back before she ran through the forest, keeping her wings close to her side.

"TATYANA!" He called.

 _Leave me alone, today I think for myself papa,_ She thought, her thoughts were always in her mother language.

The dark dragoness rose to the sky, quickly darting away towards the mountains. She was lucky to once again not be seen and hidden for a few days, and actually it would be nice. Her speeds rose up faster, and again the large boom radiated over, and Tatyana was streaking high above the clouds with a deafening screech going by. Tatyana had hidden herself in the mountains, finding herself in a ravine where it was dark.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The major roared.

It may or may not have been a good idea to do that, Markov had realized this when Illich started pacing around the camp, trying to look around for her. His eyes were full of worry, his wings were spread out and his gaze set on the mountains. Quickly he took to the skies, and the rest scrambled to follow the major into the air.

"Find my damn daughter!" He hissed at the dragons, landing in a spire of rock around the base of the mountain.

He had to adjust his wings to keep his balance, and stared at the mountain. His eyes scanned the hillside, and Markov had done the same, flying around the mountain ranges.

* * *

 **Two Days into Tatyana's Rescue**

The library was massive, scrolls were everywhere and rolled up with written letters on them, they reminded him of those child fantasies he would share with his daughter of the dragons, mostly hydras with massive leathery wings that exhaled fire, singing the land. He smiled, it reminded him so much of zemi. The candles burned dim in the room. He had taken a good look at the architecture and it reminded him so much of home, of Moscow but not as colourful but with it's spiralling towers and sculpture-it was a beautiful reminder. He looked back as one of the doors opened, and there a small golden Sandwing without a barb and green eyes trotted in with the Sandwing queen by her side, it had been the golden dragoness's mother, Thorn.

He gave a respectful nod to the queen, "Any sign of my daughter?" Sergei rasped, it sounded desperate and as a proud Russian he hated it.

"No no sign of the dragonet," Thorn said with a solemn shake of her head.

The dragon growled, trying to stay in place as a Sandwing guard in full armour dashed in to duck his head down by Queen Thorn. He spoke a few words and Thorn nodded.

"There's a Skywing outside, apparently she would like to speak with you," Thorn said.

Major Illich nodded at the queen's words, bowing slightly before silently dismissing himself out from the foyer into the outer courtyard that was covered in a layer of sand. Outside he'd seen a golden Skywing, glimmering like blocks of gold stacked up upon one another and he smiled at the dragoness' beauty. The sleek Skywing looked back at him, letting a little smile form on her maw. They both approached one another.

* * *

Tatyana awoke once again with familiar cool scales against her own with another's tail wrapped around hers. Their chests rattled, a nice relaxing purr as they kept the younger girl safe, tucked within their wings. One's had shifted a few colours, an uncomfortable grey green as she shifted around. Tatyana wriggled away, stretching her wing that had been put in a makeshift splint. She looked up longingly towards the cave entrance, huffing as a sudden pair of wings attacked her and she screeched. There had been Rico, her scales bright in colour and laughing hysterically like a hyena in the sand dragon kingdom.

"Not funny, Rico!" Tatyana said, looking back at the joyful rain-dragon as she sat back up again with Sierra sitting beside her, wings folded in.

"Oh little kitty isn't happy?" Rico asked teasingly, Tatyana swore she was too much like Gutierrez.

Sierra stared down at Rico, a look that clearly told her that enough was enough. The Icewing's scales were silver in colour, and the membrane was a misty white. Her talons were more of a titanium colour. Sierra walked forward, brushing her tail against the black dragoness' cheek, smiling back at her. "Rico pick her up and let's go to Possibility."

"Possibility?" Tatyana echoed, looking at the Icewing dragoness with a quizzical expression.

Rico grabbed Tatyana and made sure the smaller dragon had wrapped her arms around her sleek neck, before Rico quickly took to the air. Tatyana yelped as she glided alongside Sierra. She had looked down at the ground rushing past them, all in greens and the trees started to fade into rolling sandy, beige hills. Sierra took a sharp turn, Rico followed along through the air before they landed in the entrance area to a large village-the other side was over a large river. Tatyana slid off of Rico's back, looking at them as a few dragons had stared at them.

A Skywing came down from the sky, trying to snatch at Tatyana before Sierra had shot a blast of frost at the dragon, making the dragon have to land and glare at Sierra. "That thing is one of the cursed tribes!"

"Hierofalcon here is our girl, she is very nice and does not support the Aviationwing's brutal ways," Rico said. "She is nothing like them." A soft glance was given to the injured dragoness, and the Rainwing nudged her forward gently along with Sierra who had already been walking towards the river's bridge.

Tatyana made herself appear smaller and less harmful by bringing her wings in and ducking her head down, staring only at the Icewing that stood before her; she ducked under the silver thicker wing on her right side. Sierra had allowed the small dragon to clamber up her back and rest there so she wouldn't have to constantly carry that injured wing of hers.

* * *

"Amazing I must say, I have never seen her kind up close before," The night dragon was dark grey with silver speckles under his wings, eyes bright and staring at her with interest. "She will heal, her wing I recommend to keep in the splint for a few moons."

"Alright," Sierra nodded.

The rain dragon that had been perched on the window ledge had come down and nodded at the larger Nightwing, "So what is she? She looks a hella lot like her father but just those...rudders."

"Aviationwing as they call themselves, a savage tribe," The Nightwing spat. "Even Darkstalker himself feared them. They fly what they call Mach one plus."

"They break the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom," Tatyana rephrased. "My father-he was once one of them but he no longer has his abilities due to war and mom is a Skywing."

The Nightwing seemed uneasy around her, watching her curved talons that sparkled like opal in the light. Tatyana was staring at him, head slightly ducked to show that once again, she meant no harm to the dragon tribes of Possibility. It made her wonder what the point of lying was.

"Her wings, she likes to hold them back at an angle but her stabilizers you can see here, the skin goes right up to the back of the hip. She's likely park Mikoyan and Sukhoiwing." The night dragon explained, walking around to show them what he had been talking about.

The Icewing dragoness purred a little, jabbing it with her talon and watching as the Aviationwing whipped around and snapped her jaws at her. The area was damn sensitive, why? Pressure point there? The smaller dragon purred a little, nudging the Icewing.

"Aviationwings are one of meanest tribes out there beside the Skywings," The Nightwing continued on.

Tatyana held her wings back at forty degree angle, cocking her head at him as her ears twitched a little as she listened through the air for anything that could be deemed as a threat. Ever since she had taken part in the war between NATO, Russia and the NRF she was on high alert half the time. The horrors of what she had experience had scared her for life, a part of her only wanted to bring peace and unity to the worlds where war was constant.

"Can you tell me anything more about my tribe? I grew up here and papa doesn't talk about them." Tatyana said.

"I have nothing more to say, if you want to know more find your father and ask him about the species. They are no longer here, they no longer battle constantly with the Skywings and win." The Nightwing said, his voice had become much more harsh with the mention of her being an Earth born dragon.

The three girls knew well where they all came from, two from America and the other from Russia, raised as a military brat. The three nodded, and exited the middle in size hut, staring at the sky for a moment as there had been a formation of dragons. One Tatyana could recognize as her father with his dark coloured scales and the unique way he held his wings back at an angle just like a Fulcrum's wings, maybe as they had been dragons they were gifted with some knowledge in flight that had to do with their original assigned aircraft. The dragons of all bizarre colours(Gutierrez as some strange blindingly bright yellow) banked around, perfectly.

Fighter pilots as dragons, even they didn't lose their instinct for formation flight. Rico snatched Tatyana and her scales changed colour as she hid Tatyana under her wings, curling around the girl so that neither could be seen. However they landed, Bishop staring at his nice with some form of happiness yet still suspicious.

"You haven't found her?" He asked.

"Tanya is sneaky, uncle, can't do much about that kid. Who knows, she might be at _Vista Air Force Base_." Sierra replied, angling her neck to seem less to be suspicious about.

"Vista?" Major Illich asked, stepping forward.

"It's a navy base on another world where her kind comes from, Sergei Illich," Sierra ended up snapping slightly at him, but knew better than to anger the already irritated and worried Russian major.

In her hiding place, Tatyana was struggling with staying hidden for so long and her injured wing was starting to ache badly, she hissed quietly at Ricada to grab her attention. Ricarda slightly looked down, and moved a little.

"Rico, don't act like I can't see you," Guts said.

"Tatyana, run," She whispered, rolling out from her curled up state to let the girl bolt for one of the nearest alleyways.

"Oh thanks a ton," Guts rolled his eyes, then taking to the air to chase after her, however it wasn't likely that he could find her in this clutter of dragon mess.

* * *

Tatyana was running north towards the Sky kingdom, hoping to get lost in the trees so they couldn't find her. This was her last split chance to find the Aces of Strangereal, to find her mentor, Cipher, and to find out how the hell she was supposed to fly as an Aviationwing. When she exited the town she could see dragons flying around, attempting to find her so quickly as she could she took off into the forest that she could see lining the coastline. There were rocks there, jutting out and just waiting to make her a broken, mangled dragon for the crows to peck at. Her small size allowed her to sneak through the underbrush unseen, but with the wooden splint that was a light beige in colour, she could be seen from more than forty meters away, just a rough calculation.

As a fighter pilot herself, she was supposed to be intelligent but right now she wasn't feeling so confident in her ability to disappear from sight and the alert so easily. This would have been easier as a human in her camouflage fatigues and a horse, but right now...she would have to make do with gliding short distances as it wouldn't put too much pressure on the injured wing. Tatyana saw a small crevasse that could be proved as dangerous if she didn't leap early. Tatyana moved back, then bolted full speed, having to slightly unfurl her wings to help glide over the crevasse and she just made it. Her tail on the edge of the rocks, looking back and down.

There were natural forms of spikes, eroded rocks that could kill a dragon if they weren't careful enough, unless she were paranoid. That was the cause for anytime she was acting cautious. She looked around, sitting there and bowing her neck and head down as she tried to steady her breathing.

"What are you? Worried?" Cipher asked.

Tatyana looked back, seeing the grey dragon with the blue markings on his wings and rudders made her smile. The Demon Lord was here. He started walking towards her, only having to leap with very little force over the opening below. He landed right beside her, damn it he was massive, compared to her...he could kill her with one swipe of his claws. However Cipher wouldn't do that, he was far too nice to do that.

"No, sir," She replied.

"Come along with me," He stood up and started for the forest to get away from the annoyance of crashing waves.

She followed him, having to jog to keep up with Cipher before the Ustian mercenary decided to sweep her up and let her sit on his back. The forest had been much more quieter, only the occasional scurrying of creatures as they tried to escape from the dragon walking through it; although he was heavily silent. The calming silence gave her enough time to think and take in the area around her. It felt magical, like how the forests around home felt when she was younger, where she would meet Cipher and Pixy as spirits to walk around through the forests and fields.

"You remember this, don't you?" He asked, his voice snapping her from a trance.

"Yes," She replied, voice calm.

Cipher purred, low like a wild-cat at her response. It rattled through his chest and she could feel it in her talons, vibrating like the engines in a fighter aircraft. It was somewhat soothing to feel, although it wasn't screeching loud. Tatyana climbed up to sit on Cipher's head.

"You are a cat now?" He asked with a low laugh that once again vibrated in his chest.

"Always," She grinned, curling her tail around and bringing her rudders in at the joints so that they wouldn't hit Cipher in the eyes.

Speaking of his eyes they had been dark green, lighter than the moss around them though. He set her down by a tree, sitting to take a look at her wing.

"It's only sprained, you'll be okay," Cipher explained, taking her wing out of the splint and having her stretch it. "Our species' bones are very strong little one."

The Aviationwing looked down at her supposedly broken wing and stretched it out, grimacing as it started to sting a little but it soon went away with a few movements. There was something satisfactory about being a species of dragon that didn't exist in an otherwise fictional world, albeit she's admit she'd looked more like Toothless had a dragonet with a Skywing. Cipher smiled down on her, affectionately as this man turned dragon had much been like a secondary father, also mentor to her and flying. He looked up at the sky.

"It might be safe now, Tanya," He went up into the air, circling around before he took far off into the clouds.

Tatyana was quick to follow him into the air, still wincing a little but followed him through the air, trying to keep up with the larger dragon. It was a hard task, he flew like how he did in his Eagle, swift movements as he could easily bank around, folding his wings together, or splaying them out in a quick move, managing to fly straight up. Of course he'd come back down to join her by her side, and the Russian dragonet rolled to catch onto his spines and fold in her wings, landing on his back with a bit of a thud.

He felt that, jolting a little but he quickly went back to usual flying. He started to slow down through once they reached past the Skywing kingdom, flying over towards one large mountain, it was at least taller than Mount Everest. Snow capped peaks waited for them, and once again he started to dive down. Tatyana hung onto him tightly, feeling her talons slip and she made the mistake to flare out her wings which blasted her off him, making her do a tight barrel roll but she recovered quickly. Cipher had landed already on a spire of rock, waiting for her to land with him and so she did, shaking her wings in much like a fashion of a falcon.

"This is?" She asked.

"Behind us is Jade Mountain Academy, that is where that Sierra and Rico are currently attending," Cipher explained with his head flicking back to nod towards the large mountain. "They say it's not the greatest but intelligence there for us is good-"

"What do you mean? Why has nobody told me about this?" Tatyana asked, slightly irritated with the bigger dragon who calmly looked down at her.

"You were never around, Tanechka," He said, patting her head with his right wing.

"I never get to have any fun," She pouted, crossing her front legs, using her tail and wings to stabilize her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes you do," Cipher laughed. "Let's go and fly towards Jade. I'm sure my godforsaken offspring is awaiting me."

"At least he can deal with Chopper," Tatyana reminded when he turned his back to open his wings, about to take off.

"Do you want to fly solo through these mountains?" Cipher asked, it was a playful threat-the dragon could never not smile when he was being playful.

"No sir!" She said, spreading her wings.

Cipher had already taken off, starting to angle his wings, however not in the way that Tatyana had, it made him more streamline but not as so like how she was. The more the dragonet learned about her kind the more she became interested, this Earth treated her kind like monsters yet there was her-more harmless than she was harmful. It made her wonder, why did the night dragon medic say Mikoyan and Sukhoiwing? She was a hybrid of a bigger species? What else new about her was to find? That she had some special ability to create things from her mind or something?

That seemed likely, her name meant "Faerie Queen" so why else would she not have magical powers? She decided to slow down, stupid move on her part as a pair of sharp talons dug into her rear hips and she screeched, looking back to see Markov had gotten her, grinning as he slowed her down and brought her in, hovering.

"Cipher!" She shouted.

The larger dragon had realized the disappearance quickly and snapped back towards them, gaze determined but Markov was swift to move away from the dark grey talons on Cipher's claws, still they looked dangerous. He stared at them, possibly wondering how easy they could shred his scales off his neck if he so chosed to.

"You're not taking Sergei's kid," Markov spat at Cipher.

Cipher was hovering too, and there had been no size difference, both tall dragons who could easily wrestle away any other foe-they were both incredibly strong, and that is what she feared. A fight between the two would be brutal, Cipher being broad shouldered and Markov being more sleek like the SU-27 he piloted. Tatyana tried to wriggle away, brushing her tail against his leg which made him hold her tighter.

"I planned on training Tanechka, now give me the girl," Cipher hissed, he was getting defensive-but as a mercenary he was never fond of normal airmen, as a matter of fact he hated their rigid rules. There was no time for fun half the time.

"Hell no, why would I give her to a lowlife mercenary?" He said. "You'll probably traumatize her even more!"

"Like I would allow it," Cipher was getting agitated, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

He pounced mid-air at Markov who let Tatyana go to dodge his attack, and another pair of arms grasped at her, and out of the corner of her eyes had she seen that flash of bright gold scales; there was something familiar about it. The gold dragon had dove down with her, flying and landing on the ground, letting her go as she rolled on the grassy floor. Tatyana sputtered, shaking herself before sitting up with her wings limp behind her.

She stared at the Skywing, pure gold with lighter gold on her wing membrane and underbelly, horns and spines more copper with grey eyes, staring at her and she bowed her head. Maybe not at her but at a thought, "Tanya, enough of scaring your father like that."

Tatyana kept her mouth shut although she felt like yelling at the golden dragoness who turned out to be no other than her mother. She stood up and started towards Tatyana, nudging her with her darker gold talons that had orange in them.

"Look at you, you look like your father," Her mother said.

"I've always looked a bit like papa, mama," She said, shrugging her shoulders which also happened to be her wings. "But I have your eyes that's for one."

"You have your father's stubborn personality and artistic talent," Her mother said with a laugh. "Have you thought of a name Tanechka?"

"The girls called me Hierofalcon, I have no clue what that is though," Tatyana shook her head. "What is mama's name?"

"Ikaros," Her mother said, rolling the R to make it sound like something ancient.

Tatyana cocked her head, "Isn't that a person's name, mama?"

"Icarus is what the name really is. To me, Ikaros sounds much better. More feminine, your father agrees." She chuckled, nudging her daughter with her snout on her cheek, making her look back at her father who had his neck arched, looking down at her.

"Privjet papa," She said with an innocent little grin, staring up at him as he grunted with a slight annoyance.

"Back to camp you little brat," He spat in Russian. "If you escape I will make sure you do not do it again."

That made her bow down a little, curl up against her mother and look at her father with fear. He seemed fatigued from having to search almost a small quarter of the continent for her, sighing and taking to the skies in a more wobbly fashion. Ikaros shook Hierofalcon a little, trying to jolt her from the fearful trance, stretching her wings and muttering softly, "Come up darling, let's go back to camp."

Tatyana nodded, climbing up her mother's scales to rest on her back, arms wrapped around a chest piece she had-it was silver armour and her claws hooked easily around the neck parts. She had fallen asleep by the time her mother had hit the air to fly beside her father, and for once she had been in a state causing mental misery.

* * *

 _"NO!" She screamed, staring at the dying dragons as their bodies burned, their screams. It was all like Hoffnung._

 _The Sky dragon palace burned, fires spewing smoke as she flew around it, clad in armour and a spear clutched in her hand, coughing as she inhaled the smoke. She could see her parents, flying away from the palace as guards followed them and civilians tried to as well. She could see a grey dragon, one that looked like her, dive down and thrust his spear into the back of a civilian. The dragon screeched,_

 _"Stop!" She roared, and suddenly the spear had flung away as she held out her armoured claw. "Enough of this!"_

 _It hadn't stopped though, it just became worse. The Aviationwings were a true brutal tribe, setting fire to the sky dragons and they hadn't listened to her. Why wouldn't they? Wasn't she an animus?_

 _Wait, why think animus? It made her question what was going on, had she caused it? This brutal-_

Tatyana awoke, staring around to see the camp had been not as busy, still relaxed and her father had been now taking a spot up on the rock, with her mother under his wing. She was left on the ground. She hadn't been jealous though, but a part of her wanted to break down into tears after witnessing that dream. It felt too real.

"Papa-" She said, trying to keep back her tears. "I think the nightmares came back."

He'd jumped down, suddenly worried. They'd thought it was gone, her nightmares had left and the only thing they had mentioned when they came to Canada was a few brutal airstrikes done on Hamada that had traumatized her. Not a full on out war, and her being a fighter pilot was kept quiet.

"There was fire-everyone was killed-"

"Sounds more like some vision than a nightmare. Hey uh colonel, didn't that Nightwing say crap about how their kind can have visions and stuff?" Guts said, he had been rolled on his back and coloured a relaxed green with some blue on his wings.

"She's not a Nightwing, Guts," Bishop said from across the clearing. "But it may have something to do with her psychic abilities we've seen before."

"Even if she is psychic it can't explain that thing that the little prophetic Nightwing told us about," Rehl said.

"About what?" Tatyana asked, looking around at them, still teary eyed but she was interested in the topics the adults were talking about. "Papa why am I always left out of these talks?" She stared up at her father.

"It's best if little minds keep being little," He said.

"Prophecy," Guts shouted over Illich's voice.

The Russian major snapped his head around to glare at Gutierrez, mouthing a word to him. The Rainwing flashed stripes of angry and irritated red, rolling up and pushing himself up from the ground. "Oh well I don't see you educating that little thing on the weird-ass shit that goes on around here!"

"Captain Gutierrez she does not need to hear anything, I doubt it is about her," Major Illich said.

"Uh huh, dragoness of storms is what it said. Black talons. Things like that."

"You are more superstitious than I am," Illich said, "And we Russians are very superstitious."

"Well it seems plausible. We've seen a fricken albatross and weird mirrors that can show where a person is. That's how we found you Tatyana, sorry...uhh...yeah." Guts said, rolling away and covering himself with his wings.

"Is he okay?" Tatyana asked, looking up at her parents. "He seems pretty disturbed."

"You, Sierra and Rico are quite the cuddly trio," Her mother said, slightly stern.

"THAT WAS RICO'S FAULT NOT MINE!" Tatyana protested loudly and with an embarrassed and annoyed flap of her wings.

"Lower your voice!" Her mother hissed, nudging her in the head.

Tatyana lowered her head, giving up in trying to argue with her mother, it was virtually impossible. It was a wise thing to do to never argue with a Russian mother, they were more stubborn than a German during the second world war apart of the SS. But her mother was nice, and sympathetic towards any child unlike how the stereotype claimed that Russian mothers only cared for their own. A few times she had rescued a group of child soldiers who were kept in captivity, and lead them away from the camp to set them free, but first had brought them to the air base they had been stationed on. It was a rather nice deed to do.

Ikaros was willing to fight for any child, and sometimes other's needs came before her own. Of course that was how she'd gotten injured when she was transferred to the Russian air base, put into a medically induced coma. She had truly died for only seconds but never spoke of what she'd seen. Tatyana yawned, looking up at her parents again.

"Snuggles?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

Her mother laughed, patting her little head and snatched her out from sight, glaring up at the sky and growling.

"Oh what?" Guts asked, rolling onto his belly and staring up at the sky. "Ohh dragon patrol."

"Nyet, get Tayna under cover," Ikaros hissed, swishing her tail back and forth in an anticipation that they would dive down and attack them.

Tatyana wriggled to be under her father's wing, staring up as her mother had done, Rehl had joined to hop up on her side, both of them had been ready to strike at the drop of an angel. It was scary to see her mother's snarl, fangs showing and they were sharp daggers, pure white. Tatyana closed her eyes and retreated further into the dark leathery cover, listening for the hurricane for wings travel fast by. Tatyana knew that she could jump up there and take them down quickly. She betted with herself that Cipher could do that much quicker.

She came back out again, staring at the sky as they flew away. Ikaros and Rehl still acted alert for most of the day, deciding to patrol around their little camp, never bringing Tatyana but sometimes Krista would join. The Icewing was more level headed, knowing that nobody would attack a small group of useless dragons, it was bizarre to think that they would. The Icewing had a strange walk, it made her seem like the boss of the group, similar with her mother. Most Russians had some strange pride with them, even Tatyana but with her childish attitude she rarely showed it.

She was lying on the rock, like a cat with her tail randomly flicking around and she watched them all, exhausted. Something was tiring her out, maybe the constant racing thoughts and her ability to feel emotions from others, the biggest cause had to have been her constant escape attempts. None of them happened when she returned to camp, although she was curious as Hell. She was curious about the large vast land around them, it was worthy to explore.

She lifted her tired body up, staggering down and flopping onto the ground. Her father was watching with amusement from a distance with Markov and Bishop, Gutierrez had decided to sleep(why were his scales so vibrant afterwards?). Tatyana looked at the three of them, trying to lift up her wing and wave at them, but gave up before even lifting it two inches from the ground. Markov had gone over to her, trying to lower his head and lift Tatyana up so she rolled onto his back. It was too warm out for them, even Bishop was having trouble with functioning. Most took cover in the shade.

It made them all wonder, were they warm blooded lizards? Was that even possible? He had gotten back into the shade, dropping her down at her father's side. "There you go, that little thing looks sick."

Tatyana huffed, mumbled something and curled up once again.

"We should take her to the stream," Krista said, "I won't let the little one suffer."

"I'm not sick," Tatyana mumbled.

"Yes you are," Her mother said, nudging her.

Tatyana barely showed resistance against her mother, blinking a little and even her scales looked more pale and looking less polished than they had been originally. Her breathing was a little ragged too.

"Sergei, take her to the stream. Now." Krista said, "Or either I freeze her."

"You women react to much," He said.

"Papa listen to auntie please…" Tatyana said in a quiet voice. "I'm too tired."

"Now!" Krista hissed, snapping her head in the streams direction.

Tatyana had blacked out by then, but waking up and shuttering at the cold water that had splashed over her. She found it weird that she could hold her breath for so long before lifting her head up and spreading her wings and scattering water droplets across the area. Listening to the water was quite relaxing actually, and she looked around to see the others hadn't been around. She stood up, wobbling a little and looking up at the trees as sunlight beamed on her scales. It was morning suddenly, and it was amazing how she didn't freeze out here. She walked out of the stream, finding a weird satisfaction with the rocks that felt cool and smooth against her claws and tail that slithered out with her.

She shook herself over the grass, everything felt so weird, there was too much of it. She looked around again, all of her senses set on high alert as she was now once again alone. The girl went into a crouch, watching the gold and dark red shape lay at the end of the forest. She leaped, far over them and fell into the ground, rolling and getting back up. She looked at her parents and smiled, practically vibrating with happiness.

"What's got the little one so happy, hmm?" Her father asked.

"WATER!" She shouted, falling back and giggling.

"What is so exciting about water?" Her mother asked.

"I dunno, everything?" She said, rolling back up and bolting under her father's wing.

"You are really hyper," Her father said.

Tatyana peeked her head out, and looked at him, nodding then curling back inside. She still couldn't get over her ridiculously small height. She stopped her thoughts, at least tried to for a moment, and decided to just relax, there was no more war and they were in a much simpler time.

"Ya know I realized I haven't eaten since two days ago," Tatyana said randomly.

"We haven't done that for almost a week," Her father said.

"Do I have to do everything around here?' Her mother mumbled, standing up and walking back into the forest again.

Her and her father had both stared at each other, then back at Ikaros who although her scales were bright gold, had disappeared into the forest among some golden leaves. Fall was coming around; was the reason why it was so hot was due to the Sand kingdom? It was very warm there. She stood up, bolting into the forest to try and find her mother as done her father, both taking quick glides through the air. Tatyana had slowed down at seeing her mother crouched down and slowly stepping forward, wings in position to fly out and her claws ready to grab the horse, although wild, by the neck. Tatyana decided to join in, knowing that she could fly much swifter and sharper than her mother, spotting for the target.

"Tanya, stay down," Her mother commanded.

"Why should I?" She whispered, going to circle around the large beast.

"You are just as tall as it and those whooves can give you a concussion!" Her mother scolded, but it was too late before she leaped silently into the air, just very little noise from her wings before her talons sunk into the horse's throat.

She had managed to get it on it's side, teeth sunk into its neck. She had jolted it down a little, snapping the neck and immediately killing the horse, then stood up, letting her grip go and smiling. Her father looked at her with a little bit of disgust, maybe more at the blood dripping from her bottom jaw. "What?"

"That was...very...interesting to see. You were pretty quick Tanechka." Illich complimented.

"I need help getting this thing back to camp mama," Tatyana said.

Her parents exchanged looks, nodding and sending their daughter on her way. Tatyana was slow with walking back as they had flown above her, she had a little time to maybe explore around. So she searched around for something, a stick to carry with her and maybe sharpen it to be able to cut something with the heavy stick. But then a thought hit her head, what if she could use whatever that animus was? Was she really whatever animus was?

"I command this stick to turn into a sharp iron dagger," Tatyana said in an authoritative voice as she sat on the grass.

Before her it started to morph, it morphed into a dagger, sharp and just as how she imagined it. The handle was black, some dyed wood and the dagger itself was gleaming. Tatyana had been shocked, looking around for the stick. "What the hell? THAT IS SO COOL!"

She bolted back to the camp, standing there and saying "PAPA I MADE A DAGGER!"

"Oh this is great that prophecy thing is coming true major do you not see!?" Guts said, holding his head with his claws, suddenly gone pure white. "Your daughter is animus and you never listened!"

"Why would I listen to a twelve year old?" Illich asked.

"I'm what?" She asked, sitting on the ground cluelessly.

"Tatyana we need to talk after, and give me that weapon," Her father said.

She was hesitant to do so, then looked down at the horse, they'd been using their talons to cut it up so she tossed her father the dagger. He caught it , pointing the blade away from himself and Tatyana decided to go join Guts who stared at her.

"You got magic. You're freaking powerful!" Guts said.

"Anything else to possibly know about me?" She asked, sitting in front of him.

"Well who knows, we still don't know how this magic works," Guts explained. "I'm curious but I'm told it drives a person mad."

That stung almost, brought fear into her body and she was ridged. She stared at the captain, looking around then ducked her head down. "Can I make our weapons?"

"I don't suggest it," Bishop said from behind her. "Bad idea, the more larger it is the more risk of going insane is."

"That's...great," She squeaked.

It wasn't great, it was horrifying, why was she given this gift!? How was she supposed to not do anything stupid? Like maybe create an entire fighter jet from nothing but a slab of rock? That was possible, and then she was panicking, she was pacing around and then stopped when her mother stopped her by grabbing her smaller claw and bringing her into a tight hug. It felt scary to deal with, she had so much power in her talons and depending on the project she could snap and go mad.

"I don't want it," Tatyana said. "I hate this gift mama."

"There is nothing we can do about it," Her mother said.

"Will I go crazy?" She asked.

"I doubt you will," The golden Skywing said. "We should go to the Rainwings, I'm sure you and Kinkajou would get along well, same with Moonwatcher."

"Weird name," The dark Aviationwing said.

 **My updates on this story are more consistent on Wattpad then on here lol, I'm sorry for the hella long wait.**


End file.
